


Glory Days in the Glory Holes

by orphan_account



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, Filming, Glory Hole, Masturbation, Multi, Nabiki is a bitch., Sex Toys, Voyeurism, ranma loves it tho, sorry for terrible title, they made me do this i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nabiki 'convinces' Ranma with just a little blackmailing, to shoot and film him in his female form for $.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Days in the Glory Holes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a brat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+brat).



> Ok. So this was kind off a promise i had to make. Hope it turns out to be good.  
> This is self beta’d, so bare with me. Also, read with discretion, there is no fluff or rainbows in here.
> 
> Oh and in the magic world of Hentai where everything can happen, there is no such thing as diseases or ranma chan pregnancies. got it? got it… so lets begin.
> 
> enjoy!

_What the actual fuck am I doing? Really, if mom knew this… well, actually if anybody knew this besides fucking freak Nabiki… that would be my end. And except for Happosai too, of course, that rotten piece of fuck… or many other men he knew, actually... ... I wonder…_

The chill was so hard, Ranma chan almost vomits… but at the same time the turmoil in the stomach hits lower, and she is actually kinda turned on by it… _damn this body… this must all be this stupid fucking body, seriously._

But above all, this is all Nabiki’s doing… _god, she is a so fucking twisted fuck blackmailing fucking bitch._

Tears almost break through Ranma’s eyes while she continues to put on the clothes handed by Nabiki. _If only she wouldn't have caught him in female form… probing… herself… and actually putting it into tape, the bitch._

_And still somehow it keeps on getting worse and worse… I mean, this will be hardcore porn right here, won't it? I will never ever know freedom again, fuck._

Her legs tremble, and it’s not so easy to walk with these stupid pink, shiny, excessively high, high heels. where does she get this stuff from anyway? Her legs covered in some black fish net up to her thighs and a black and pink skirt so short… so short. _What the fuck is this made of anyway? plastic? This can't be happening._

Actual tears fall into her red as hell cheeks.

“Good! Tears like that attract so many clients Ran-chan, i’m so glad you are willing to be so compliant in this partnership of ours.” _Yeah… like friggin 12% of the gains actually pay for the emotional trauma._

“You are such a good girl Ran-chan” she says while taking a handful of pictures.

“Why such a disgusting scenery, though?” Ranma asked with a a cracked voice. It was a bathroom... an actual toilet stall with graffiti all over, with not so much space to move around. Well, not that he actually wants to get comfortable in this place.

“It’s all part of the fantasy silly Ran-chan, they are called Glory Holes.” _Oh, so thats what those holes are about..._ _holy fuck._ “Besides, you wanted this… to explore your female body? I’m doing you a favour, you should be thanking me...”

Ranma has to bite his tongue very hard not to reply, cause every comeback costs him a 2% discount from the ‘deal’… and that's how he hit so low. At this rate, he will be humiliated further with no mercy whatsoever _and_ for free.

Nabiki gracefully ignores Ranma’s grimaces, the deep dark aura forming around him and continues “...And what's a woman without actually being filled up with real cock, Ran-chan dear, tell me.”

Ranma slowly opened her mouth. "I…-"

“Don't actually answer Ranma, that was rhetorical.”

_Bitch._

“And above all, nobody has to know, not even the men that will get to fill you Ran-chan. This is no ordinary scenery, this is the _perfect_ scenery. Now put this on”.

Nabiki handed a pink shiny tank top to go with the rest of the clothes. The words “Little Slut” could be easily read. _Damn, I wish I would have paid more attention at English class._

“And this...” She continued, tapping her video camera with pride. “will be sold to some pervert in America, so you are perfectly safe, honey. This won’t be streamed anywhere in Japan, I made sure with the contractor.”

This didn’t make Ranma any less unsettled, but he had to admit that Nabiki wouldn’t let anything escape that could possibly touch her personally in any way, and that included him since he was soon to be her brother-in-law.

Nabiki fans herself with a neatly folded paper. She is wearing a dark brown silky dress, and has a high class aura that matches her rotten personality. Then she pauses for a bit with a thoughtful expression, hand on her hip.

“We will go slow. Your mouth is the only thing getting filled today, so relax." she declares while pointing with her little fan. "However... I eagerly recommend you do your best, for the sake of our very successful enterprise, Ranma sugar, you understand?.” The venom not lost in that twisted warning of hers.

Ranma just nodded faintly while tugging at her skirt.

"Good girl." smiles Nabiki and continues arranging the video-camera and the lights.

 _Why is this so short though? It would be less embarrassing if I wasn't wearing nothing at all!_. The top leaves her belly in the open and has a zipper in the middle. To close the damn zipper she has to squeeze her breast together very tightly, making it difficult to breathe. She looks at herself, few tiny freckles over her cleavage, boobs trying to escape with each inhale, her red piggy tail resting over them. _Well, it doesn't look too bad._  She feathery touches the strange material and to her surprise, she can feel through the thick fabric with not problem at all… it even intensifies the sensation a bit. _How is this even possible?_ her tongue stuck out a little bit to moisten her lips, with a curious and aroused expression.

Caught in action, a sudden click and flash startled her and blinded her faintly. “That's very good, darling!” says while continuing capturing her. “Take this little reward for being such a good girl” says Nabiki and throws her a little pinky silicone toy. “I’ll get the boys ready… so get _ready_ yourself”. The vulgar innuendo so obvious.

“Oh… and Ranma...” she pauses and waits for him to stop freaking out, _again_ , with the little capsule, and look at her. “My boys will be wearing headphones at all times and are never to peek, so they don’t actually know if they will be mouth fucking a girl…. or a _man_.”

Ranma-chan’s heart is beating so hard and fast right now, her head in a daze. _Asxnbckzhgfdkawshd Why the fuck did the bitch say that? Of course I'm a man! I mean, I’m a girl right now, I mean… What?_ In the confusion and frustration, she squeezed the toy very hard in her hands and unintentionally turned it on. The familiar vibration filling her with expectation, and a creepy tiny smile escapes from her. _This is so fucking wrong._

Ranma-chan tries to even her breath while she is sitting in the toilet, anxiety and guilt mixing up with arousal, suddenly too aware of the holes on the walls just beside her, on both sides. She forces herself not to look at them, or at the camera or just about anything in this creepy set.

With one hand she presses the toy against her thigh to feel it, and with the other she plays with the fish net, tangling her fingers between the fine strands, _how come it looks so friggin' nice anyway?._ Her nails are pink too, same shade as the rest of the latex outfit. Everything is setted up to make her look like a complete slut.

The toy makes its way upwards. _This is nice._

_No. I’m a man, remember? I do this because of bitch Nabiki, and these clothes and body are hot cause I’m not made of stone, I’m looking at it with the eyes of a man, of course, how couldn't I? It’s only logical I’m turned on by it, it's not like I enjoy wearing or feeling any of this shit!_

*

Her lips are very bruised by now by how she bites at them. Muffled moans echo around the ridiculously small stall. Her sight somewhat gone but eyes still slightly open. She continues to bite, aware of what’s about to happen. A little smile forms again and closes her eyes momentarily while she waits, the toy never stopping to stimulate. _This isn't really so bad, and it won't be the first time I handled a dick, right?… its not like I wasn't a man part of the time after all… easy peasy, right?_

Lifts her hand and appreciates the tight top once again, it feels so nice to touch above her nipples. Her mind slowly giving in.

_It’s not like I’m actually enjoying this..._

“Ok, everything is settled, so--”

But Ranma didn't hear her. There she was, all flustered, sitting on the toilet with her legs open wide, the border of the skirt slightly up and the high heels doing a wonderful job keeping her muscles tense. The tiny panties are moved aside, her right hand is holding the toy against her core and the other hand still feeling the slippery fabric over her boobs.

 _I wonder if that old hag has a potion in order to let me keep my dick in fem form._   Was the thought that Nabiki interrupted.

“Oh my, Ranma," Nabiki said loudly, "I know you somewhat want to keep your sweet virginity for oh dear Akane and such, but that face is just asking for it.”

_WHAT.WAIT.NO.STOP!_

“I believe you have some company Ran-chan.” Nabiki said quickly to stop Ranma's shock. And with a demanding tone she continues, “Go, go… get to work… I won’t be speaking much from now on… _its really hard editing it afterwards..._ Don't. Dissapoint me _._ ”

And there it was, so close to Ranma, a semi hard erection barely touching her left shoulder. Ranma shudders hard, almost mimicking the vibrating toy between her legs. Self conscious and with a very red face, goes and reaches for it. _And there goes what was left of my dignity._

Warm and soft, she touches patiently, feels how it grows in her hand... and it's kinda mesmerizing... every twitch, every pump, every sigh. _This... is easier that expected. Heh._

Ranma-chan proceeds to pump it in a rhythm, precum glistening. She is somehow hypnotised, so _curious._

Something pokes on the side of her other shoulder. The other guy demanding attention, fully grown. _Gosh, this pervert gets off only by the idea itself? I didn't even get to touch him ye--_

_Oh._

This one was much bigger, but that wasn't what stopped her train of thoughts... it was _pierced_. Just one single little metal piece glistening with the lights of the set, making it intimidating but also _so damn hot. I mean, woah this dude is sure a freak, who does that?_

She carefully tugs at it and is compensated with a thrust. Continuing to jerk the other off a little absent mindedly, she lingers to the new one a little more. She presses her thumb over the tip and messes with the precum. She doesn't notice when her own tongue instinctively hangs out just a bit when the sudden urge for kissing such beautiful dick overwhelms her.

The bare thought freaks Ranma-chan out. _This is so wrong, if Akane looked at me right now..._

Nabiki watches as Ranma-chan looks at the camera with half lidded eyes, with a wild yet somehow silly expression. Her hips are rolling on their own above the still vibrating toy, taking a dick in each hand and pumping them at the same time… her expression is a little mischievous now. Nabiki’s eyes turn into big yen symbols.

Ranma then kisses the tip of the pierced one with an open mouth, stealing a last side-way glance at the camera. She can hear a groan from the other side. _So sexy._ She immediately decides she wants to play a little game, to tease him. So after a lewd lick from base to tip and a tiny peck at the end over the piercing, she proceeds to focus on the other dick, taking him suddenly inside her mouth as far as she can. The taste is strange, but oh so arousing. Her thighs feel wet and she realizes the mess she doing. _So lewd._

She smiles at the camera playfully for half a second again, eyes lost with lust now. Nabiki mouthwaters, this is serious gold.

Ranma-chan knows the guys don’t actually know what's going on, but really enjoys herself with the idea of getting the pierced guy jealous by the lack of proper attention. The desperation they show is really getting to her, the way they fuck her hands and mouth. _Just how desperate must they be to just grab my head and thrust._

The perverse smile sticks with her while she licks with fascination one and then the other, every tiny reaction fascinates her. She wonders idly how that particular piercing on the tip would feel down her throat. But not yet. She will finish the other guy off first. _Well he did show up first hehe~_  

It didn't take long to make the pierceless cum. She sucked fast and deep and moaned all along. Lines of sperm fell all across her face and clothes, what a shame they couldn't see how good it looks on her right now.

She wastes no time and with her mouth full of cum she reaches for the pierced dick and let some of it slide through it. The taste was bitter and strange, but the mess she was making was very sexy.

She decided to accommodate herself and give full attention to _this_ glory hole now. The camera catching her profile, with clothed legs continuing to straddle over the toy inside her panties, gives the film a beautiful portray of her back being arched. The skirt barely covers her ass, cum drips all over her top into the fishnets.

 _Now I can treat you properly_. With both hands she grabs the pierced dick tight and breathes over it. Lips gently swiping over the head before she plays with the little metal piece with her lips.

She then opens her mouth wide and pushes it inside as far as she can. _Was that a moan?_. She chokes, but still so stubborn as a Saotome, taking everything as a challenge, she _will_ take him all in. The piercing hits multiple times in uncomfortable places but that's not stopping her.

Tears fall from her eyes, not out of embarrassment this time, but because she really is not used to fight against her gag reflex. Mascara and eyeliner run through her cheeks as the dick slides through her throat. Hands are now on the wall on either side of the hole, nose almost touching said graffitied surface. She sometimes pulls back to breathe, choke a bit and moan and kiss it all over… she is actually so close from climaxing herself. _Cum for me, please, please._

Her eyes half closed, but lids still looking upwards, as if trying to go on the back of her head. her hips move frantically... movements erratic. _Come on!!_

She is being fiercely mouth fucked now, bets the guy is able to see her lips through the hole... then it twitches once, twice… the muffled groans on the other side getting deep and uncontrollable, and she feels it... the cum directed straight into the back of her throat and forcing her to swallow… the pure sensation so hot she pulls out just to be able to scream out her own release. Lines of cum still land on her face into the smeared make up, while her neck pulls backwards, riding her orgasm.

Nabiki is a little taken aback, open mouthed, but quickly begins to take pictures. Ranma-chan slowly gains conciousness. 

_That was... heh..._

Ranma looks at her body, up and down. _I’m sure if these guys saw me like this, they would faint from serious nosebleed._

_Well, unless they were gay that is._

_..._

_... Not like that couldn't be fixed though, ha ha ha. Wait, **WHAT?!**_

Ranma tensed up completely at the realization of what just happened. Nabiki’s eyes shined, big grin across her face. “Say Ran-chan, you sure you still want to call this 'blackmailing' when you enjoy yourself so much? those glances at the camera looked so professional." She sighs dramatically. "It’s almost as if _you_ forced _me_ into this, Ranma dear.”

Ranma trembles from anger, very hardly pressing his hands over his mouth and biting his tongue with equal force. She can't help but notice all the cum over her face and now her hands.

_Fuck you. fuck you. **fuck you.**  
_

Nabiki ignores his angry fumbles and says casually... “Honey, I'm _sure_ your fiancée wouldn't mind for you give to up your female virginity…-

"But if you are still feeling oh so romantic after beautifully sucking and swallowing two guys off… maybe… just _maybe_ , I can arrange some fun partnership with precious A-ka- _ne_.”

Ranma’s blood boils… and passes out.

 

 


End file.
